In one embodiment, the method and apparatus related to torque tools and hammer unions. More particularly, in one embodiment is provided a method and apparatus wherein a ratcheting hydraulic torque wrench having a frictional squeezing clamp and lug socket can be connected to a tubular member such that the lug socket receives a lug of a wing nut for a hammer union and causes the wing nut to be rotated thereby tightening and loosening hammer union connection as desired.
In the testing and production of hydrocarbon wells, specialized couplings are provided which incorporate seals to prevent leakage between the coupling components. One such coupling is known as a union and comprises a coarse male thread on one of the components which cooperates with coarse female threads on a collar to provide a quick connect/disconnect coupling. A more specialized quick connect/disconnect coupling is known as a hammer union which typically comprises four components:
a thread end having coarse male threads on the exterior,
a seal on the inside of the thread end,
a nut end having a smooth nose abutting the seal and
a hammer nut having coarse female threads on the interior and lugs or ears on the exterior which may be struck with a hammer to cinch up the coupling.
Typically, the wing nut component of the hammer union, which has a wing nut pipe segment with a threaded wing nut having integrated lugs, is tightened onto a male threaded pipe component by hammering upon the lugs. It is standard practice to capture the wing nut on the wing nut pipe segment which prevents users from removing or replacing the wing nut. Once captured, the wing nut and the wing nut pipe segment are generally inseparable.
Because hammer unions have the capability of being quickly connected and disconnected, they are widely used in temporary installations or in equipment which is expected to be disassembled periodically. In connection with the high-pressure flow transmission at a pipe joint a hammer union allows two coaxial threaded sections of pipe to be connected without rotating either of the pipe sections. Hammer unions allow pipeline couplings to be quickly and easily effected or released, and are effective under high-pressure conditions. As such hammer unions are often used in flowline rigging when working pressure conditions can approach 15,000 psi. The nut of the hammer union is screwed onto the external thread, drawing the connecting pipe sections axially toward one another, and compressing a sealing ring to complete the proper connection.
Safety of a joined hammer union is a major concern because hammer unions are often used to connect piping carrying large volumes of fluid under high pressures. Due to the internal forces on the pipe joint, hammer union joints commonly fail in an explosive manner. A partially tightened or misaligned wing nut on a hammer union joint may hold pressure for a period of time, but may ultimately fail as the pressure pushes against the joint.
The current invention is directed to an apparatus for rotating a threaded device, and more specifically to an apparatus for rotating and thus tightening or loosening a wing union nut, such as a wing union nut utilized in connecting high pressure manifold equipment.
Space restraints and sometimes location often make the rotation of the threaded devices difficult. For example, wing union nuts utilized for high pressure manifold equipment are currently tightened using a hammer to hit the lugs on the wing union nut. It is difficult in confined spaces and/or in elevated locations such as a derrick to hammer the wing nut. Oftentimes, the hammer will glance off the lug or will miss the lug completely. Such situations can be a safety hazard to the operator and may also cause damage to other equipment.
As identified herein, there is a need for a method and apparatus for automatically tightening and loosening a hammer union wing nut connection.
One prior art wrench is the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,427 titled “Crosshead Jam Nut Torque Wrench, which is incorporated herein by reference, and discloses a gated drive head. However, such gated drive head does not provide a frictional driving force which varies directly with the amount of turning torque supplied by the wrench. Also incorporated herein by reference is U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,730.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”